


女装大佬和他的直男朋友

by wzyhhh



Category: orignal work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 就是一个大纲文，不一定有后续有一部分是根据真实事件改编的所以说大家不要轻易喝高啊哈哈哈
Kudos: 9





	女装大佬和他的直男朋友

666：我死了  
666：自闭了  
666：彻底自闭了  
999：咋回事儿  
666：老子被人强行口了  
666：日  
666：还TM是我兄弟  
999：？？？  
999：你口他？  
999：他口你？  
666:不想活了  
666：昨天晚上我俩喝高了，他让我女装口他  
999：惊恐jpg.  
666:还TM差点把我上了  
999：刺激，真刺激  
666：问题是TM的真口了！  
999：。。。  
666：那货还把几把塞进我py一半  
666：我俩酒醒了以后都不想活了  
999：哈哈哈哈  
666：人生没有了意义  
999：你兄弟  
999：发情了  
999：连你都不放过  
999：真是个狼人  
999：所以说你的处给了你兄弟？  
666：我们昨天都喝高了  
666：本来就是开玩笑的  
666：结果玩儿真的了  
999：你俩nb  
666：处没给我，进去一半我给他说你要是敢进去老子给你咬断  
999：要不你干脆女装援交吧  
999：一发666，一晚999  
666：滚  
666：我现在真的自闭了  
666：那货TM硬了以后拿他那玩意儿在我全身上下摩擦了半天  
666：最后还射我腿上了  
999：？勇士  
999：你不反抗一下啊  
666：我167，他185  
666：反抗个锤子  
999：太刺激了  
999：要不下次我也来你家喝酒  
666：真的自闭了  
666：我已经把我兄弟QQ开了个消息免打扰，不想理他了  
666：算了，你就别来了  
666：真的是心理阴影  
666：我这辈子都不敢再喝醉了  
999：小心真香  
666：这货还让我穿女装自拍  
666：图片.jpg  
999：真的骚  
999：话说  
999：他把你上了  
999：你咋不讹笔钱  
666：那是我兄弟好伐  
666：虽然到现在我嘴里鸡巴味都还没有散  
666：我已经抽完一包烟刷了三次牙了  
666：昨天晚上真的喝太多了  
666：那个屌毛先把我头按着给他口，好几次差点没把我插吐出来  
666：然后TM把我裙子袜子扒下来，把我扔床上，直接TM地往里面捅  
666：TM的巨鸡巴痛  
666：弄完又让我给他足交  
666：完事儿还射我一腿  
999：刺激不  
666：自闭了  
999：祝你好运  
999：女装大佬  
999：哈哈哈  
666：滚  
666：手动再见.jpg  
夏灵随手把手机扔到一边，卧倒在沙发上。宿醉的头痛和心中的烦躁不断折磨着他，头昏昏沉沉的，屁股后面还痛。他一会儿揉揉自己的脸，一会儿又抓抓自己的头发，内心不断咆哮：妈的，自己到底在干什么啊！  
昨天下午没课，第二天又是周末，夏灵想着没什么事情，家里又没有人，就叫了自己的好兄弟齐裕松来家里玩，两人聊得高兴，从下午喝到晚上，喝高了之后就发生了这样那样不可描述的事情。。。想到这里，夏灵真想一刀捅死自己——他现在只想把家里的酒全部扔掉。  
夏灵和齐裕松是很好的朋友，两个人高中的时候就认识了，毕业后两人都上了本地的大学。虽然不是同一个学校，两个人感情还是很不错，经常聊天约出来玩儿。两个人都是妥妥的直男，夏灵也不是什么女装大佬，那条裙子是买给他妹妹夏冰的生日礼物。  
昨天晚上夏灵家里面没人，他父母出差，他妹妹还在上高中，住校，这周末也不回家。下星期就是妹妹的生日，夏灵就网购了一条裙子，货到了他拆开快递包裹看了看，还不错，店家还送了条丝袜。看了之后他就随手把裙子搁到了书桌上。  
结果就很悲剧。喝醉了的齐裕松把他按在床上，一手拿着裙子，说，你穿裙子一定很好看。他妈的，他还就真的乖乖地穿上了裙子，连丝袜都套腿上了。  
第二天看到裙子上干涸的精斑和被扯烂的丝袜，他的心里更绝望了。没办法，妹妹的礼物只好重新买了。。。不过他绝对不会再买裙子了！妈的！齐裕松这个狗逼玩意儿！这干的是人事儿吗！  
齐裕松昨天晚上就溜了，夏灵则一个人呆在家里无语问苍天。幸好今天星期六不上课，他脑袋一直昏昏沉沉的，可能有点发烧，他准备吃点药再说。  
这时候，外面传来敲门声。夏灵的心狂跳起来。早上还有谁会来？  
打开门一看，果然是齐裕松。两人对视了一秒之后，夏灵面无表情，准备把门关上。  
齐裕松当然不会让他把自己赶走。他强行拉着门把手，夏灵力气又没他大，只好让他进了屋。  
进了门，齐裕松扑通一下直接跪地上，拉着夏灵的裤脚，以头抢地，砸得地板砰砰直响，配上一副泫然欲泣的表情：“兄弟，我错了，我真的错了，求求你原谅我，我再也不敢了。。。我就是个畜生！”说完他就狠狠扇了自己两耳光，脸顿时就扇红了。夏灵也不忍心，把他拉了起来，“好了好了，起来起来。”  
他这才发现，齐裕松还提了一袋药。他递给夏灵，吞吞吐吐道，“那个。。。我不知道出没出血。。。我没有仔细看。。。我就都买了一点。。。外用和内用的都有。。。你自己看着用吧”  
夏灵又尴尬，又有点欣慰，想着这货还算有点良心。他叹了口气，“好了好了，你可以滚了，昨天晚上的事情不要提了，就当没有发生过。”  
齐裕松听后，立马乖乖滚蛋了。


End file.
